


After The Graveyard Shift

by smilenlaugh96



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fem!Bones - Freeform, Rule 63, fem!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 63 rewrite of the fic with the same title</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Graveyard Shift

"Oh my god Nyota! You can't just do that! They'll probably FIRE me!" Jamie gasps, unable to pull his gaze away from the sign propped up outside the coffee shop.

Nyota grins, shrugs, and pats her shoulder on her way inside. "It's fine, Jamie. They'll find it funny. I doubt they'll fire you over this."

Jamie glowers after her, looking all the world like a sad puppy, and follows her inside. "You better hope so."

 

* * *

 

I need coffee! Lenore thinks as she collapses on the sofa, taking a break from standing up for so long. After her last shift, made eight hours longer by a doctor who couldn't make it, and therefore the hospital thought keeping Lenore on site was the solution, she's dead tired. As Lenore begins to relax into the plush cushions, a buzzing sounds. Lenore sighs and gets up, grabbing her phone from her coat that lies over the chair by the table.

She unlocks his phone and opens the text message from Scotty.

Hey! I know you're just about done with the graveyard shift & you might need some coffee. Here's the address to a nice coffee shop that's near the hospital.

*The Enterprise

1701  on the corner of McCray street and 2 nd  street*

Lenore texts Scotty back, a small smile of gratitude on her lips.

Thanks. :)

She drags her tired body off the sofa, changes out of her scrubs into her normal clothing and walks, on her way to The Enterprise. After a few minutes of walking she finds at her right side is The Enterprise, exactly where Scotty said it would be, with a board in front of it. What it says make Lenore do a double take.

She must be hallucinating.

Today your barista is:

1\. Hella fucking gay.

2\. Desperately single.

  
  


Today's recommendation:

Leaving me your phone number.

Her eyebrows arch up in amusement, and she steps into the coffee shop, intrigued by the sign, and heads towards the counter.

Behind the counter stands the women, presumably the one mentioned on the sign outside. The women nearly takes Lenore's breath away. There is no way she's single. Gay, possibly, but not single. With those freckles and those brilliant blue eyes, there is no way she's single. It must be a joke, or maybe the sign was talking about someone else. Another barrista. A less attractive one.

Leonard walks up to the counter slowly, trying to gauge the look in the women's eyes. "One large black coffee please." Lenore orders.

"Anything else?" askes the barista with a bright smile. Lenore leans forward subtly, catching the name on his nametag: Jamie.

"Nope." She mutters numbly, staring at the women.

"Ok. I'll go and get you the coffee." Jamie smiles, making his eyes spark, brighter even than they had been before... if that was possible with those glasses of her already intensify her eyes.

Lenore is so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Jamie bounces to the back room, stopping in front of her coworker with a wicked grin. "Ny, she's so hot! Those hazel eyes! And her southern drawl! I think I may be in love."

Nyota looks up, a small smile dancing on her lips, which she quickly conceals behind an eye roll.

"Jamie. Stop thinking about her for a minute and give her that coffee she asked for. She looks like he needs it asap."

"But Ny, she's so gorgeous." Jamie gushes, eyes wide and sparkling with excitement as a soft blush flushes her cheeks.

"Jamie. Coffee. Now." Nyota says sternly, narrowing her eyes on her.

"Fine." Jamie whines, rolling her eyes in imitation of her before accepting the coffee and slipping back out to the front of the shop.

As soon as she's gone, Nyota allows a smile to slip onto her face.

 

* * *

 

When Jamie gets back, she sees Lenore sitting a table with her head down. Jamie walks over with a coffee mug full of coffee and sits it down gently in front of the stranger. And then gently shakes her when noticing the woman is nearly asleep."Hey! Here's your coffee."

Lenore jolts out of her stupor, taking in the sight of the steaming black coffee sitting in front of her and Jamie the barrista leaning over her, a concerned look in her eyes. "Thanks. Sorry I feel asleep on you, kid. I just got off the graveyard shift."

The girl's seemingly signature smile lights her face again and she leans back, nodding her head in understanding. "You're welcome. And it's no big deal. I was only gone for a minute or so."

Lenore smiles in thanks and picked up her cup of coffee, blowing on it before taking a sip. She glances at Jamie out of the corner of her eye. "So about that board outside. What's the deal with it?"

Jamie blushes softly and rubs the back of her head, messing up her already messy hair. "I haven't dated in a while so Ny though it she'd put it up."

 

* * *

 

As Jamie waves goodbye to Lenore McCoy, or she aptly decided to call her, Bones, the doctor she had shared the last half an hour chatting with over coffee, she notices something dark written on the side of the coffee mug. She picks it up, examining the writing. Slowly, a blinding smile slips across her lips. Bones must have written it when Jamie went to help another customer.

"Ny! It worked!" Jamie yells as Nyota walks into the store front, arms full of bags of coffee beans.

She grins at him. "Of course it did. Did you doubt me, Jamie?"

"Just a bit. But I owe you, Ny. Thank you so much!" She hugs her tightly, surprising the woman, but she quickly hugs her back.

 

* * *

 

After Jamie left to clean up the store, Nyota discretely pulls out her phone and sent a text.

Scotty, our plan worked. The ship has sailed. They hit off quite nicely & Lenore ended up give Jamie her number.

  



End file.
